1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plastic processing machines, and more particularly to moveable screw arrangements for extrusion and injection molding.
2. Prior Art
The present invention relates to an apparatus for molding products from a plastic material, this Application being a Continuation-In-Part Application of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/511,055, filed Aug. 3, 1995 which is a Continuation-In-Part Application of U.S. application Ser. No. 08/393,200, filed Feb. 23, 1995, each of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Injection molding and extrusion employs the steps of hot working a plasticized or melted thermoplastic material and forcing same under high pressure into a mold or mold space, then allowing the material to cool sufficiently so that it hardens to the extent that it can retain its shape after removal from the mold or as it emanates from the mold.
During the plasticating process, it is often desirable to add a further processed material with the plastic material being worked within a screw housing. It is further desired to be able to add a solid, such as a pellet, wire, gas or a vapor, into the actual plastic material being molded or extruded.
Limitations of present plasticating screw machinery prevent the simultaneous introduction of a gas and/or a liquid, and or a vapor, and/or a solid, into that thermoplastic material as it is going into a mold or die.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, to provide a plasticating screw machine having, capabilities not found in the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide a screw machine which is able to present a solid and/or a liquid, and/or a vapor, and/or a gas, simultaneously or sequentially into a plastic being molded and/or extruded.
It is yet a further object of the present invention, to provide an arrangement which permits the rapid cooling and completion of a plastic part in a manner not found in the prior art.
It is yet still a further object of the present invention, to provide an extrusion and/or injection molding screw with multiple capabilities to mix and/or extrude and/or mold multiple components therewith in a manner not found in the prior art.